Eve
Eve battled her spouse, Adam, in Adam vs Eve. She was portrayed by Jenna Marbles. Information on the rapper Eve is a figure from the Book of Genesis. In the Creation myth, she is depicted as the first ever woman on Earth. In the Bible, God is said to have created her from one of Adam's ribs while he was made to sleep. She was kicked out of the Garden of Eden with Adam after she was convinced by a cunning serpent to eat a forbidden fruit from the Tree of Knowledge, amid God's fear that they might become immortal like Him. After Adam and Eve were kicked out, God sealed the Garden so that they could not return to it. As they ventured out, the couple gave birth to several children, notably Cain and Abel, but it was not easy, as the power of God made life harder for them as punishment for their wrongdoing; both were rendered mortal, and Eve would be made to suffer the pains of childbirth. Some Christian schools of thought believe Adam and Eve to be allegorical of humanity as a whole, and that Adam and Eve never existed as individual people. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' This battle's gonna end like every argument does, With you kissing my ass and begging me for a rub! I made a map, mother fucker, and I'm reading it, too! Gives me specific directions how to fuck with you! I know that you like to think you're so macho, But you smell like ballsacks and nachos! I work, while you and your boyfriend Steve Drink and play sports in a fantasy league! You're as sharp as a stick that I rub on my lips, So go ahead, take a shot. I'm sure that you'll miss! Like the laundry, the toilet, the grocery list, If you stopped fucking up, I wouldn't have to get pissed! 'Verse 2:' Don't even bring up swallow! The first man on Earth ain't a tough act to follow! One pump chump, and you're hung like a weasel! (Pfft!) Ditch the fig leaf. Get yourself a pine needle! You want alone time? Have it! In fact, Suck your own dick and shave your own back! That apple's the best thing I bit so far! Now I see how much of a dick you are! 'Epilogue:' 'Verse 1:' …I'm sorry, too. 'Verse 2:' Don't even think about it! Scrapped lyrics Your back is hairy, and your balls smell like Godzilla. It's like you evolved from some kind of gorilla. Trivia *Eve is the first woman to rap against a man. **Had Hillary Clinton's battle against King Henry VIII not been scrapped, she would be the second. *She and Adam are the first and second theological characters, originating solely from religion or mythology. **Moses might also be considered as the first, since his historicity is disputed. **This makes her the first theological woman rapper. *If the Creation stories aligned with real-world time, Eve would be the earliest-born woman to rap in an ERB. As she is a theological character, though, this distinction belongs instead to Cleopatra. *At only three characters long, Eve has the shortest official ERB name of any rapper. Footnotes Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Adam vs Eve Category:Jenna Marbles